


grapes

by rashioe



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, do NOT ask me what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rashioe/pseuds/rashioe
Summary: this is my fanfiction of what happened when ryan murphy asked jeff goldblum to star in his terrible tv show





	grapes

ryan, on his knees in front of jeff goldblum, who is in his mansion lounging on a chair made out of solid gold and being fed grapes by his assistant (which he deserves): mister goldblum,,,,, would you please consider playing on our show,,,,,, tiny show on fox called glee,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

jeff: david please bring me more wine

ryan: mr goldblum,,,,, please,,,,,,,,,,, this role is fantastic,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

jeff: huh i will consider it....... leave your script...... [eats more grapes]

ryan: thank you mr goldblum,,,,,,,,,,, its an honour,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

jeff: so who is this character

ryan: the gay jewish dad of our main character.

jeff, suddenly dressed and ready to go: alright bitch im in

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading dont forget to kudos :)


End file.
